yura's hypnosis fanfiction
by bobbyskaggs0711
Summary: kagome meets yura
1. Chapter 1

Yura's Potion

The black haired girl was tossed down to the ground unceremoniously on her knees.

"MMPHH! MMMPHH!" Kagome Higurashi the schoolgirl shouted in muffled frustration and fury as she looked up at the person who had kidnapped her. Her mouth was covered and her arms and legs were binded together with what looked to be like hair on them.

"Don't you ever be quiet?" A voice said and her chin was grasped and she was forced to look up at the person who had kidnapped her.

Kagome was your average girl who got pulled down into a well and winds up in Feudal Japan and frees a half dog demon who first accuses her of being the one who sealed him in a tree and nearly tries to kill her in their first meeting.

And then of course a day later being kidnapped by a demon who had the appearance of a female human.

Kagome looked on up at the woman who was wearing a small dark blue outfit with a yellow sash and small leggings on her feet and had a red blow in her hair which was a dark green.

Yura, or Yura of the Hair which was her full name and title stared down at the interesting girl she had encountered. One who it was believed had the power to see The Shikon Jewel which had been shattered into pieces. Yura upon hearing of this had coveted them desiring the fragments to increase her power. Upon finding the girl after getting into an argument with her pet who was wanting her to go and find the shards that she had the power to sense and making him slam into the ground Yura had spied on her as she made her way to the well the village had that seemed to have some connection to her. She first thought she was going to try and leap in and kill herself and so had sprung into action making herself known.

Kagome before she could react had her arms and legs binded by webs of air and her mouth was covered as well as she was hoisted over her shoulder and had been taken away.

Yura reached and removed the gag of hair covering her mouth. "Let me go!" Kagome shouted at Yura who had kidnapped her.

"Sorry my dear, but I need you to help me find the shards." Yura told her with a smile. "What beautiful hair you have I must say. It's better than I had hoped." She said with a smile and stroked it and Kagome recoiled back from her touch. "Though I suppose those can come off as you won't be causing me any trouble." She mentioned and the hair binding her arms and legs loosened and came off.

Kagome scrambled to her feet staring on at the youkai. "W-What do you want from me?" She asked fearfully taking a step back.

Yura smirked and cupped her chin. "Simple, you have the ability to sense the shards of The broken Shikon Jewel, I desire them. Therefore you will help me find them all, or else." She said and smiled unpleasantly at Kagome.

"No, I won't!" Kagome said defiantly to her and Yura frowned.

"You're in no position to disobey me little one, your pet half breed won't find or save you." She told her in a warning tone and advanced threatening towards her. "Unless you want your head as part of my collection." She told her and to make the point several skulls of those she had killed hanging attached to hair floated downwards.

Kagome let out a squeak of terror and her face lost all color seeing them and she backed up away from her ready to throw up. Kagome backed away but she found she was reaching the edge and nowhere for her to go.

"Going down," Yura taunted her and commanded the hair she was standing on to drift apart and gave way sending her falling.

Kagome fell and into an mess of hair with an open hole in it and she landed head first into it but found herself only fitting halfway through it. She looked on hanging upside down at her predicament.

To add insult to injury, Kagome's skirt had lifted up exposing her panty covered bottom. She felt the hair being lifted up and she was set on the floor of the lair on her feet. Yura snickered as she was floated down on a swing of her collection behind her and seeing her squirming backside sticking out smirked and drew back her hand.

SMACK!

A loud squeal escaped Kagome's lips as Yura had spanked her. "You're providing me with enough amusement on your own." The Demon told her and pulled her out and sat Kagome back on her lap and they were taken up on the swing. Kagome with no choice out of fear of falling again clung to her as Yura commanded the swing to carry them upwards.

Kagome once they reached solid ground got up and ran trying to put distance away from her and find a way to escape this place. Yura only smirked and lashed out with her hand and grasped her with the wires on her hand stopping her.

"Let me go!" Kagome shouted trying to break free but to no avail as Yura's hold was too strong for her to break.

Yura giggled in delight as the girl trying to resist her was so much fun. She'd have to curb that spirit of hers, to remind her of who was in charge.

"Alright Kagome, it's time for you to dance for me." She said and brought her other hand up and made motions with her fingers.

"Huh? Whoa!" Kagome shouted as her body suddenly began to jerk and move on its on. "What's going on?!" She shouted in confusion as her arms went up above her head.

"This is another one of my powers, I can control anyone by using the hairs I have and connect them to their nerve joints and vertebrae and essentially make them my puppets. Now then, dance." She ordered and made motions with her hands.

"Cut it out!" Kagome protested an embarrassed blush on her face as she was made to dance against her will by Yura's power. Her body moved and her hips swayed as she danced around the lair. "Please!" She pleaded at what she had to do as Yura who had taken a seat on a web of hair smiled as she forced her to dance.

Kagome continued to dance around her lair for several minutes. "Not bad, you seem to have some form of grace." Yura complimented her as she had her dance.

Kagome's body bobbed and weaved her arms up above her head as she did a provocative dance for Yura, she knew then that her outfit wasn't much use with how her legs were shown off and her skin beneath her outfit was highlighted. She wish she had taken the offer to wear a Kimono robe instead of her school clothes.

Yura watched on as she continued to make Kagome dance, making her twirl and spin and made her step on a thin wire of hair and walk across it, she didn't fall off it. Yura had an excellent grip on her and she wouldn't fall unless she wanted her to fall.

Kagome was standing in front of Yura who made her do a belly dance. Kagome's face was beet red at how she had been made to do and her body felt sore from all the dances she had been made to do.

"Come here Kagome." Yura ordered her and made motions with her hand and against her will Kagome walked over to Yura who reached over and grabbed her by the waist

Yura made Kagome reluctantly sit on her lap. Stroking her hair, Yura smiled as she gently combed it and Kagome whimpered a bit as she stared into Yura's red eyes that while were pleasant she saw devious intentions in the youkai's eyes. Kagome wished she knew a way to get out of here as Yura's idea of fun wasn't something she was fond of.

Yura held her arms wrapped around her making her sit and her other hand began to go to her side and rub it. Kagome jolted at the feeling and Yura raised her eyebrows in alert and a devious smirk appeared.

She began to rub and poke her body with her hands, even going under her shirt and against her flesh and Kagome try as she might slowly started to giggle and laugh.

"No, stop that EEK!" She protested. "Hehe! Quit!" Kagome shouted as she poked her ribs and rubbed her back as she tickled her.

"Awww, is little Kagome ticklish?" Yura cooed at her grinning as she continued to torture the schoolgirl, tickling her on her stomach, ribs, and her legs making her giggle and laugh.

"Please stop!" Kagome shouted in between laughs her eyes shut tight as she tried to squirm away but to no avail as she was helpless before her fingers that roamed across her body and forced her to laugh. Yura laughed as well as she tickled her, poking her ribs and stroking her back as Kagome could do nothing to stop her and her laughter was music to her ears.

Yura snickered as the girl had provided her with plenty of fun. "Now Kagome, its time to make you an obedient little slave for me." She told her.

Webs of hair wrapped around Kagome binding her arms and legs together and wrapping around her waist. Kagome cried out and struggled as only her head was not covered up by it.

"Please let me go!" Kagome pleaded to her in fear.

"Sorry my dear, I can't do that." Yura told her as a wire of hair was moving under her command. She was bringing something to her.

"Ahh, there it is." Yura said as brought up was a bottle with a purple liquid inside of it. "This will bind you to me and make you do whatever I say." She said with a smile as she had in her possession a powerful potion she had obtained a while back.

Yura during one of her travels had come and spied upon a Human Sorcerer who was creating a potion that he intended to use that would bind whoever drinked it to him and make them his slave. Watching on in secret she listened in as he was planning on using it on a Princess of a Province, make her unknowingly drink it so that he could rule over. Only for his pig servant, a lowly demon even by youkai standards, that he had abused to stab him in the back when his guard was down after completing it and kill him and ran off finally free.

Since The Sorcerer no longer had any need of it since he was dead, Yura had decided to take it. She figured it would come in use one day and it seemed that that day had come. As this would bind Kagome to her and make her subservient to her and help her willingly find the shards

She uncorked the bottle as Kagome leaning on her lap squirmed but to no avail. Gripping her head she pulled her up and brought the potion towards her mouth. "Say ahh," She told her with a smile. Kagome shut her lips tight refusing to drink it. Yura frowned at her defiance and sneakily tickled her ribs. Kagome thrashed about trying not to laugh but to no avail and her mouth opened giving Yura the opportunity to put the potion in her mouth.

Kagome gagged, the purple gunk in the potion tasted awful. Worse than some of the medicine she had to take. Yura held her tight as she made her drink it like she was giving a bottle to a baby as Kagome was forced to drink.

"You must drink every drop Kagome," Yura said as she continued to force of to drink it as the potion was halfway empty.

Kagome whimpered as she swallowed the vile tasting potion and felt different for some reason feeling different she tried to shake her body to get loose but to no avail as the bindings from the hair prevented her from doing anything as she had no choice but to drink the potion.

A low moan escaped her throat as she felt dizzy headed as she swallowed again. Yura pulled the potion which now was nearly empty away from mouth to let her get some air and looked on at Kagome rubbing her back playfully massaging it. Looking at her Kagome smiled at her pleasantly which confused her for a second. Why did she smile just now for her?

"Still a little bit left. Drink." Yura said and this time Kagome willingly found herself opening her mouth and letting the potion in and began to drink what was left of the potion. Kagome as she looked up at Yura felt her cheeks brighten. She looked so beautiful…

Yura looking on smirked as she saw the potion was taking its effect on here. Kagome was falling under her command due to drinking the potion as it affected her. The girl drank the last of the potion and swallowed it and looked up at Yura smiling playfully at her.

Yura tossed the now empty potion bottle away to the floor below which cracked breaking apart and pulled her up so that she was seated on her lap the two staring face to face and removed the hair as it wasn't needed. Kagome looked so adorable right now as she stared at her.

"Kagome, what do you do?" She asked her running her fingers through her hair.

"I'm to help you Mistress Yura, my goal and life is to help you." Kagome replied to her and Yura smiled pleased.

"That's right, you will help me." Yura said with a smile. "You're going to help me find the Shikon Shards won't you?" She asked her cupping her face with her hands

"Of course mistress, I will do anything you ask." Kagome said with a cute smile to her as all thoughts were towards pleasing and serving her from now on. All that mattered anymore was doing whatever Yura wanted. She had no thoughts of her family or the village or Inuyasha. All that mattered to her was the youkai before her.

"I thought so my dear." Yura said to her stroking her hair softly and Kagome sighed in pleasure at the feeling of her touch. Yura shoved Kagome down and the hair beneath her gave way and Kagome plummeted.

She landed on a large hammock of hair big enough to fit multiple people which rocked and swayed her body as she laid there on it a smile on her face. Yura dropped down below from a swing before her and joined her on it.

Yura grinned as she crawled towards her like a predator towards its prey. She got on top of Kagome their faces inches apart their breath on each other's face.

"You're going to love me my dear, and help me find and complete the jewel won't you?" She asked the smiling girl.

"Yes mistress." Kagome replied lovingly to her.

Yura grinned and kissed her and Kagome moaned into it as a cocoon of Hair wrapped around the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Yura's New Doll

The sounds of grunting and battle cries were heard as the moon shone down on a lone figure by herself in a clearing. The woman swung the giant weapon she had a giant boomerang that she wielded effortlessly having trained her life with it.

Sango was by herself as it was late at night. The Demon Hunter doing some training before she went to bed. The others were most likely asleep and hopefully that meant Miroku as well instead of peeping but Sango was still awake at this hour training and honing her muscles. She knew she had to stay in tip physical condition.

The woman caught her breathe as her weapon returned to her and wiped a brow of sweat off her forehead and nodded in approval of her skill with the weapon and her athletic prowess.

Sango got ready to do another round of training when she went to throw it when something went wrong. She looked at her arms in confusion and show how they weren't moving. "Huh?" She said not understanding and she struggled to try and move her arms but for some odd reason they weren't moving.

Her hands on their own it seemed like loosened their grip and her weapon fell to the ground. She tried to bend down and pick it up but found that her feet weren't moving as well.

"What in the world?" She said looking on as something was wrong. Her feet began to move on their own as if possessing a mind of their own and Sango couldn't stop them. "What gives?" She shouted and struggled against it. She pulled hard and felt her hands start to move on their own. She gave her legs a hard tug and felt them come loose and she thought she was getting loose.

Only for something hard it felt like to wrap around her body and squeeze her causing her to cry out as she felt like she was in a snake's crushing hold. "What's happening?! She shouted trying to make sense of it.

"That would be me. I'm responsible for what's happening to you." A voice called out and Sango turned her head the only part of her body that she was still able to control towards the source of it and looked at the trees and saw someone seated there.

A woman clad in a small dark blue outfit was seen and she wore no shoes or sandals on her feet as she wore black cloths on them and a pair of gloves on her hands leaving her fingers exposes. She had short dark green hair and red eyes as well. A yellow sash was around her outfit and a red bow was on top of her head. A Wakizashi sword was strapped to her left hip as well.

The woman had a smile on her face as she held out her hands and seemed to be making motions with them. Sango looked on at her confused but felt her body walk forward towards her.

"Who are you?" Sango demanded to know as she tried to struggle. Despite her human appearance, Sango could tell she was far beyond a human and likely a youkai

The woman smiled at her. "You can call me Yura, or Yura of The Hair. You must be Sango."

"Yura?" Sango repeated and remembered what Kagome told her. Yura was one of the first foes she and Inuyasha had faced against and had wanted the shards. Sango had heard of her, they said she was a demon who after killing her foes would cut off their heads to add their hair to her collection. "But how? They said they slew you when they battled against you!" She said not understanding how Yura was alive.

"Yes, it's true they did defeat me." Yura said with a frown recalling how she nearly died back there. "But they defeated my body, but not my soul." She said and revealed the red comb she had. "My comb is the true source of my power and so long as its intact I can never truly die. It took a long time for the comb to restore itself and bring me back, it was rather unpleasant I'll tell you that as I had to wait and recuperate my wounds. Not to mention the half breed and that Kagome girl destroyed most of my precious collection of hair!" She explained to Sango. "But I could wait as I recovered my wounds and restored my strength and have been after those two for some time and have finally caught up to them." She told her as she had been wishing for revenge against them and desiring the jewel shards as well. "But upon seeing you go off I saw an opportunity I couldn't pass up." She said to the defiant Sango.

"What have you done to me?" Sango shouted as she still struggled trying to break loose of what was holding her.

"It's one of my special abilities I can use my hair for on other beings." Yura explained to her and to prove her point she wiggled her fingers and Sango did a spin. "By striking humans at the nerve points in their bodies, I can take control of their muscles and make them do whatever I please. My own puppet you can call them as very few can resist them." She said to the struggling Sango. Looking on she could faintly see hairs extending from Yura's fingers. "But first," She said and leapt down and took a seat by the base of the tree. "I wanna have some fun with you as I haven't gotten to use a human as my puppet in quite some time." She said with an unpleasant smile.

Sango wondered what she was getting at when all of a sudden she felt her hands began to go down on their own and undo her outfit. "W-What are you doing?! Stop!" She shouted as her armor came loose and fell down. Her hands under Yura's command had began to remove her clothes from her exposing he skin and flesh.

"What's the point in watching you perform if you're wearing that." Yura said with a devious grin as under her command Sango removed her clothes leaving her in what she wore underneath. "Yes that's much better." She said with a smile as Sango was only clad in a bra and panties now showing off her curves and figure. "Now then dance." She ordered and made motions with her hand.

Sango felt her body began to move on its own. Looking on she saw her body began to go on its own as her hips began to sway. She struggled trying to stop herself but found her body and muscles weren't listening to her. "Yes, that's a good doll." Yura taunted her as Sango danced for her pleasure.

Sango against her will did a graceful spin and moved her arms and legs as they moved to an unheard beat of music. There was nothing she could do to try and stop it. She was forced to dance around the area as Yura made motions with her hands controlling her body. She felt her feet tense up and she leapt across landing on the ground

Yura grinned as she watched on as Sango danced for her enjoying the show. Sango's movements were lithe and graceful. Her years of training giving her a blessed figure that would attract numerous people with what she had. Yura

"S-Stop it!" Sango shouted an embarrassed blush on her face at what was happening. She never felt so humiliated in her entire life. For once she hoped Miroku would be spying on her so someone could help her.

"Why should I?" Yura taunted her with a laugh. "I'm having fun. Now continue your dance my dear." She said and made motions with her hands and Sango's hands shot up above her head and she began to do a belly dance against her will.

Sango was forced to do a wide variety of dances for hours it seemed like. She grunted and struggled but found herself unable to get away from it no matter what. Occasionally when she tried to get loose Yura would give her a sharp squeeze with the invisible hair around her body making her cry out in pain and force her to continue to dance. She now knew how a marionette or dolls she saw when people performed shows in towns for children on strings felt with what was happening to her. Unable to move on her own and forced to do whoever controlled the strings.

Yura looking on let out a laugh as she saw how flustered she was getting and made her spin multiple times in a row as she made Sango continue to dance. She then made her stop all of a sudden. Sango was breathing hard as her muscles ached as she had been dancing for some time

"Come here Sango." Yura ordered and made motions with her hand and Sango her feet under her control was forced to walk to her who grabbed her by the waist and made her sit down.

Sango was forced to sit before Yura her back to her. Yura brought an arm around her chest so she'd lean back against her and stared at the back of her head looking on at her head before nodding and getting her comb.

Yura took a hold of her hair while her comb was in her mouth and undid her ponytail and took her comb out. "What are you doing?" Sango asked in confusion.

"I'm doing your hair sweetie." Yura told her. "Your hairs in good condition I'll say that." She said as she combed her hair running it through the brown hair of the girl who fidgeted and took a deep breath. "But there are some loose and split ends in it, apparently you haven't been taking good care of it recently. What a waste to spoil such pretty hair." She lamenting shaking her head. "Though it smells pretty nice. What elixir did that Kagome brat use on it to make it smell like this?" She asked curious of as she had spied on the two putting a strange substance in their hair when they were bathing.

Sango rolled her eyes as she felt the comb go through her hair and removed loose threads from it. She grunted as Yura did her hair combing it with a gentle soft touch that surprised her. "Just relax Sango, I'm not going to hurt you." Yura whispered into her ear as she did her hair which made Sango shiver. "I would never think of harming such pretty hair." She told her and Sango grudgingly admitted that Yura was good with her hair as she gently ran her fingers across it and massaged her head softly.

After a few minutes of combing her hair Yura got finished and taking hold of it put it back in a ponytail and standing up Sango in her arms still under her control. For Sango's relief she enabled her to put some clothes back on so she wasn't nearly naked. Just enough to cover her chest and waist but enough to show off her belly arms and legs. "Now then, I want you to go and get me those shards they have gotten." She told her and Sango narrowed her eyes in defiance.

"Never, I won't do it!" She protested at Yura.

"Really think you're in a condition to defy me?" Yura asked and she made motions with her hands and made Sango lightly slap herself across the face with her own hand. "I can control your entire body, make you jump off a cliff if I wanted to, best not make me upset." She said with a warning scowl. "Or if I wanted to, have my hair cut you to ribbons." She warned and Sango gasped feeling the hair compress against her figure. You'll get them for me and to make sure you don't get any smart ideas." She said and suddenly hair covered over Sango's mouth covering it up preventing her from speaking.

"MMMPHHH!" Sango shouted as the hair covered her mouth. She let out screams of protest as she glared at the youkai who looked on amused at her.

"You really thought I was going to give you a chance to warn them?" Yura asked Sango cupping her face with a smirk. "I know if I left your mouth uncovered you'd let them know what was happening. Now go and get the shards and don't think since you can't see me I'm not there." She ordered her and making motions Sango's feet began to move against her will as she made her way to the camp.

She made it back and found everyone asleep. Inuyasha was asleep in a tree and Kagome was sleeping in a bag while Miroku and Shippo were nearby. She felt her head turn and look over at Kagome and sweat a bit seeing her backpack. Her feet moved and she stumbled and walked forward to it and kneeled. She felt her hands reached and examine the bag as Yura was commanding her looking for it and unused to Kagome's gear fiddled with the zipper on it and opening it found the bottle where the Shikon Shards were at inside. She felt her hand go in and pick it up. She let out small muffled cries hoping they would hear her but to no avail.

She took the bottle in hand and began to go away from the camp. She saw Inuyasha stir his head for a moment and hope filled her but nothing happened.

She made her way and soon found Yura making motions with her hands in front of her bringing her to The Youkai. Sango glared at her openly with defiance and Yura smirked and making a motion with her fingers made Sango drop to a kneeling state holding out the shards before her.

"Good my dear," Yura teased her with a smile as she took it and examined and looked on at the shards with a grin at how many was in there. The fools had done her job for her collecting so many. With this her power would increase dramatically. "You did well." She said and removed the hair from Sango's mouth.

"We'll get them back, the others and me will take them from you demon." Sango vowed to her which amused Yura.

"What makes you think I'm going to give you a chance to take them back? Especially since you knew what happened?" She asked with a dark grin and Sango saw her hand trailing near her sword and her eyes widened with fear as she could tell she was going to kill her now.

"Don't worry Sango. I won't kill you." Yura said which did little to comfort her. "I have thought of a better use for you. One I think I'll find very enjoyable for me." She said with a dark grin.

Sango shivered out of fear as Yura undid the cap of the bottle and took out a single shard and held it up bringing it before her eyes as she stared at it with a grin. She wrapped an arm around Sango holding her in place so she couldn't try to move away from her. Dread built in Sango's stomach wondering what she was planning on doing with it. She resumed struggling trying everything she could to get free against Yura's hair that was against her skin. She had to get out of this, somehow someway she had to get them back. She couldn't let Yura take the shards. Who knows what she'll do with them!

Yura only smiled as the sight of her trying to get out amused her and suddenly rammed the jewel shard into Sango's forehead. Sango cried out in pain as she felt it enter her skin and forehead. Yura pressed it against her flesh holding it against there and after a few seconds Sango quit squirming as she stood there.

"There we go." Yura said removing her hand from her head as the jewel was embedded in her forehead now and stayed there. "That wasn't so bad was it?" She asked Sango who now had a far off look in her eyes. "I had heard that one of the shards' powers besides enhancing demons' strength were if you pressed a shard into a person's head it will overcome their mind and render them under your control. I see that it's true." She said with a giggle looking on at Sango who stood before her.

She took Sango in her arms staring at her face to face. Sango smiling back at her as her eyes had a glazed look in them as the jewel had enslaved her and she was now under Yura's command.

Yura then leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Sango let out a soft moan before closing her eyes and returning the kiss letting Yura access into her mouth. Yura continued to kiss her for a long moment before pulling away.

She stroked Sango's face who stared at her with an adoring look in her eyes. "You're going to be my pet aren't you Sango my dear?" She asked her with a smile.

"Yes Mistress Yura." The hypnotized Sango responded to her with an obedient smile.

"Good girl." Yura said and kissed her on the cheek causing her to giggle. Sango looked on at her with an adoring look in her eyes as all thoughts were towards pleasing her as The Shard had overcome and corrupted her mind. All thoughts of her friends were gone now.

A web of hair appeared beneath her forming a seat and Yura sat down seating the obedient Sango on her lap. In one hand she had many Shikon Shards making her more powerful than she was before. In the other a dutiful slave who would whatever she asked and lived to serve and pleasure her.

"Yes, we're going to have lots of fun together my slave." She said before kissing her again as more hair appeared covering the two up and disappeared going to her lair.


	3. Chapter 3

Sango's new Role

Several bodies were shown laying lifeless on the ground, the people not breathing or moving as wagons were overturned as it had been a caravan that had been attacked and the sounds of battle was heard.

One figure dressed in a short dark blue outfit with dark green hair with a red ribbon and yellow sash across her waist leapt up and dodged a giant boomerang thrown at her. The boomerang whirled and returned to its wielder a brown ponytail haired women wearing black and red armor to cover herself and she caught it as it returned to her.

"You really think you can defeat me?" The first one said to her opponent smirking down at her as she hanged in the air.

"Wretched demon I have cut down many of your kind!" The other one said in response to her.

The green haired woman laughed at her as despite her human appearance she was a youkai one of many across the land and known as Yura Of The Hair who killed and afterwards took her victims hair. Her opponent was known as Sango and she was a Demon Hunter.

Yura had attacked a caravan and Sango traveling nearby had heard the commotion and went to stop her. She had appeared in the nick of time saving the last few merchants who had fled and the two had been engaging in battle.

Yura leapt and slashed at her with her sword in hand and Sango blocked it with her own weapon. Sango kicked at her hitting her in the stomach knocking the youkai back who hissed at her in annoyance. The girl was being more troublesome than she thought.

Sango threw her Boomerang at her and Yura dodged it leaping up. "Burn!" She shouted and fired several streams of flame at her. Sango saw the danger as they came at her and at the last split second ducked to the ground in the nick of time just missing being scorched to death as they passed overhead and hit a wagon setting it aflame.

Sango got up and saw Yura extend her arm at her seemingly lashing at her but nothing happened. Sango ignored what she just did and prepared to attack when it felt like something was wrapped around her arm preventing her from using it. "What's going on?" She said not understanding as she struggled trying to break loose. She began to feel a sharp cutting feeling in her arm and she didn't understand what was happening.

"Die!" Yura shouted and charging slashed at her with her sword. Sango cried out and using all her strength moved but wasn't fast enough to dodge the blade.

That one left a deep cut on her side and if it had not been for her armor she'd be bleeding heavily right now. "You can't fight what you can't see can you?" Yura taunted her with a grin and extended her fingers again at her. Sango looked around trying to figure out where her attacks were coming from as something was attacking her.

Unknown to her, Yura was using and manipulating Hair she had collected to attack and Sango lacked the ability to see them and be able to defend herself from them.

Sango turned her head and moved fighting an invisible enemy and despite her attempts to fight back could not do so. She lashed out with her Boomerang and Yura smirked at her as she swung wildly unaware of what was going on. She made motions with her fingers preparing to finish her.

"Ah!" Sango cried out as she felt something grasp not only her arms but also her legs as well. She struggled but was unable to break free and she dropped her Boomerang to the ground. She then felt herself being lifted up as if something was pulling her up into the air. She was held in the air unable to do anything. "What is going on?" She said not understanding.

Yura suddenly appeared in front of her as if hanging before her. "Time to finish this." She said and Yura grinned and made a falling motion with her hand and Sango fell down to the ground at a fast rate unable to brace or defend herself for the collision.

Sango hit the ground and landed on her stomach with a thud and laid there not moving.

Yura landed gently on her feet and walked slowly to her foe. Seeing she was knocked out she smirked and reached down and stroked her head. "What pretty hair you possess," She said and her grip tightened on it.

"And now," Yura said as she pulled Sango's head up by the back of her ponytail with one hand and her blade in the other. The girl helpless before her and at her mercy. "Its time for you to die." She said grinning evilly as she prepared to cut off her head and add her hair to her collection.

She lifted her sword up and prepared to bring it down when before she could she caught something out of the corner of her eye. "Hmm? What's that?" Yura said as it caught her attention. Turning her head she saw a flickering light being reflected off one of the uncovered wagons. "What's that?" She said again and she let go of Sango the girl dropping to the ground.

Walking over to the wagon that the light was being shined off of she stepped over to it and examined it. "What do we have here?" Yura said as she spotted what had reflected the light.

It was a pendant, a pendant made of solid gold and with green emeralds and red rubies across it. Yura reached over and picked it up and examined the fine jewelry looking over it with her red eyes. "How very pretty," She said with a smile as she examined it.

As she looked over it she suddenly felt a wave of magical energy emitting from it surprising her a bit and she dropped it and it fell to the ground. Yura kneeled and tentatively picked it up again and she examined it more carefully and slowly a smile grew over her face as she realized what it was.

This was no ordinary piece of jewelry, it was infused with a powerful Magic sealed inside it. Most ordinary humans wouldn't notice it but the demon felt the power of its magic coming from it. Part of her was curious wondering what it was capable of doing.

Yura's ears perked up as she turned her head and saw Sango let out a cry of pain the girl still unconscious.

Yura grinned darkly as she looked at the girl a plan forming in her devious mind as she put the pendant away and walked over to her helpless victim.

"I have the perfect guinea pig to see what this is capable of doing." She said looking down at Sango as a pair of hairs wrapped around her body immobilizing her and holding her hand up Yura was lifted up into the air and so too was the demon hunter.

Sometime later…

"W-Where am I?" A voice said as slowly a pair of eyes opened weakly. She felt her senses returning but felt very weak and found herself unable to move.

Sango's eyes opened fully and slowly the demon hunter managed to take in her surroundings. She found herself dangling in midair, unable to move her arms and legs as they were binded by what looked like rope one on each limb. She struggled to break free but was unable too.

She looked around fear growing in her stomach as she found herself hanging there helplessly like a worm on a hook. She was surrounded on all sides by what looked like threads and threads of hair and piled as well She looked and let out a gasp as she saw dangling nearby from the piles of ropes she was tied too…no not ropes it was hair…a skull! A human skull! She cried out in shock and looked around as she saw numerous other skulls amongst them.

"Where am I?!" She shouted in horror looking on. She resisted the urge to throw up at seeing so many skulls from who knows how many victims.

"Your in my home my dear," A voice said suddenly and her ears perked up. "I'm glad to see your awake." Finding the source of the voice she looked up and saw Yura seated above her comfortably on a swing of hair.

"What? You did this?" She said and she was shocked to see how much was here, how many people did she kill in order to obtain so much?

"Yes, what do you think of my collection?" Yura said to her bringing her chin and hands to rest on her knees before her as she smiled at her.

"You monster!"

Yura scoffed in amusement. "Really, I'll have you know a good number of my victims have been bandits and maruaders who have willingly attacked, pillaged, and raped. I've actually done you pathetic humans a favor killing those wretches."

Sango glared at her as the swing lowered down and the two were soon face to face.

"Let me go!" Sango shouted and began struggling. Yura ignored her and saw the skull nearby.

"Ugh, that's gotten repulsive with age, I can't have that in my beautiful collection any longer." She said and cut it in half with her sword and it fell and shattered on the ground. "But you, I wouldn't mind having you around." She said and walking on the strand began to circle around her. "After all, its not often I get to add a female to my collection." She said behind her and touched her back stroking her shoulder

"Stop it! Don't touch me!" Sango shouted and began thrashing and struggling doing anything she could to get free but to no avail as her efforts amused Yura who pressed her breasts into her back and laid her head on her shoulder and lewdly wrapped her arms around her figure. "Get away!"

Yura's hot breath breathed down against her neck making her shiver at the contact. "You know you could be grateful I decided not to kill you yet," She said to her. "I have a different use for you."

"Get away!" Sango shouted still thrashing Yura laughed in amusement as she struggled like a helpless fly in a spider's web. Yura's fingers playfully roamed across her and up to her head running through her brown hair.

"You have such lovely hair my dear, I was set to cut off your head but I decided not too." Yura said to Sango who gritted her teeth as a blush of embarrassment formed on her face at Yura's actions. "But instead I decided to do something else instead and I needed you to see what it can do."

"W-What are you talking about?" Sango said a bit of fear building in her stomach at what she was saying.

"Would you like to see my newest trinket I acquired?" Yura asked her. "I've been wondering what it can do, and it'd be better if I had an audience with me." She told her.

Slowly coming down from above dangling from a lone strand of hair was the gold pendant from before. It stopped and appeared before the two women's faces and Sango looked on in confusion at it while Yura still leaning her head on her shoulder was smirking.

Sango stared at it not understanding but she began to feel a pulse of magic energy emitting from it. "What is?"

"Shh just watch." Yura interrupted her with a grin forcing her to look at it.

Sango was forced to stare at it and suddenly she began to feel something coming over her. Shaking a bit she tried to move and free herself but Yura her arms wrapped around her and cupping her chin forced her to look at it.

The pendant suddenly began spinning and swinging back and forth as Yura commanded the air to swing like a pendulum as Sango's eyes looked and stared at the rubies and emeralds on it. She shuddered a bit as she felt another pulse of energy emitting from it and into her body.

"Just keep looking at it." Yura said to her with a smile to her as she watched on as the youkai felt every shiver and shudder from her body. Yura brought her free hand up and squeezed her left breast playfully making her body rock. Sango still continued to look at the pendant and slowly her body began going limb, almost as if in a relaxed state.

"What's happening?" Sango said as she felt her body, it felt like it was unable to move as if she was losing strength.

"Interesting." Yura said looking on intrigued at it, if her arms weren't holding her the bound Sango would be limb right now. And Yura noticed that her eyes had began changing as well, as something was overcoming them.

Sango made one last effort to pull away but even if Yura wasn't holding her she wouldn't be able too as she stared at the jewel feeling it. Her mind was beginning to fade away and memories were disappearing.

Soon Sango hanged there helplessly, a blank look in her eyes. Not moving, not speaking, doing nothing, just hanging there staring into the abyss.

"Well well, so that's what it does." Yura said grinning and reaching up stroked the blank Sango's face her mind blank as she could easily tell she a mind control spell had been put on her. "Now then tell me who are you?"

"My name is Sango, Mistress Yura." The hypnotized Sango said to her in response. The youkai grinned at that. Mistress Yura…that had a nice ring to it in her ears.

"I see…and what do you do for your mistress?" She asked her running her fingers through her brown hair.

"I am her servant and lover, I am to do everything she asks of me as I obey her." Sango responded and Yura's grin grew.

"Hmm, I'm not one for keeping pets but I will keep you as I think I can use you." She said and pressed her lips against her cheek and Sango let out a sigh. Reaching forward she took the pendant in her hands and looked at it and smiled at it as it had hypnotized the girl and she was her slave to do whatever she pleased with. Whoever stared at it for long periods of time would be overcome by it and at the command of whoever wielded it and it was now in the hands of the devious youkai.

She began to sit down and a web of hair appeared beneath her as a hammock for her to sit on. Grinning she wrapped her arms around Sango's waist and the hair binding her arms and legs removed and she pulled her down and sat her on her lap and stroked her face Sango smiling before her.

"You're all mine." Yura told the smiling girl and she kissed her and Sango moaned softly and began to return it as slowly the hair carrying the two began to raise up taking the two to a more private setting.

Sometime later…

Yura laid comfortably resting on a hammock made of hair in between a pair of trees in the forest. Lying with her in her arms was Sango, the demon hunter's outfit had been discarded and removed by Yura, she was now wearing a similar outfit the green haired demon wore and she laid content in her mistress's embrace.

Yura sat up and turning her head sideways began combing Sango's hair who let out a happy sigh loving the feeling of the comb against her hair and scalp as well as Yura's hands caressing her face.

It had gotten easier then ever to add hair to her collection using Sango as bait to lure unsuspecting bandits or samurai to their doom as once their got close enough and Yura then killed them. The fools unaware of their peril until it was too late.

Yura finished combing Sango's hair and smirked as she looked at the pendant she wore around her neck like a necklace. The magic jewelry that had erased Sango's mind making her Yura's obedient pet and lover.

Yura caressed her pet's face with a smile as she examined the pendant as a thought came into her head and grinned darkly.

"Sango?"

"Yes Mistress Yura?" The former demon hunter responded to her obediently.

"I hear rumors that a girl, one who bears a striking resemblance to the legendary Priestess has been seen. If the rumors are true the Shikon Jewel has been shattered and she's the only one that can sense and detect them as it has been broken into shards." She said to her playfully fiddling with Sango's hair the girl leaning into her touch and rubs. "We'll see for ourselves if this is true or not." She said to her.

"As you wish Mistress." Sango said kissing her on the cheek.

Yura stood up and stand on the branch an arm wrapped around Sango's waist and held up the pendant and felt the magical energy emitting from it.

"And if it just so happens to be true and she can detect them, well I can always use another pet." She said and with a laugh leapt away the two disappearing.


	4. Chapter 4

And Kagome makes Three

The black haired girl let out a sigh as she bathed in the hot springs, a playful smile on her face as she kicked back and relaxed. Kagome enjoying the feeling of the water as it allowed her for a moment to forget where she was at.

"Ah, nothing beats this." She said with a smile.

"You seem to enjoy bathing." A voice said and she looked over at the girl who was also bathing with her. Both had towels wrapped around their figures as they bathed. Their clothes neatly laid aside on the bank.

"Yeah, I'm glad you joined me Sango." Kagome said to the other person who smiled at her as well.

Kagome allowed herself to relax, for a moment forgetting that she was in Feudal Japan and had to find the Shikon Shards. The shards of a jewel that would grant a person any wish they desired. Some were already in a bottle she had.

Ever since being pulled down the well by The Centipede Lady, Kagome had been tasked with finding them as she was the only one who could. Her companion, Inuyasha was off somewhere. Just so long as he wasn't peeking on her she didn't care.

She had met Sango earlier in the village they had stopped at. The woman seemed nice although Inuyasha seemed suspicious of her which Kagome ignored and made him Sit as punishment for growling at her as she smelled funny to him he said. Kagome thinking he was just being a jerk had admonished him and apologized for his actions which Sango told her didn't bother her. The two struck up a quick friendship between them.

(It would be nice to have some female company for a change) Kagome thought to herself looking over at Sango who ran a hand through her brown hair.

She heard footsteps and for a moment covered herself up thinking Inuyasha was spying on her again. But to her surprise it wasn't him.

Instead it was a woman with short dark green hair and wearing a small dark blue outfit. She had a red ribbon in her hair and a sword strapped to her side.

"Yura," Sango said with a smile that Kagome saw. Apparently she knew the woman.

"A friend of yours Sango?" Kagome asked.

Hmm, what have we here? What a pleasure to see you again Sango." Yura said with a smile. "It appears you have some company. What is your name my dear?" Yura asked Kagome.

"K-Kagome." She replied to her and Yura smiled.

"It seems you two have found a good place to relax. Mind if I join?" Yura said and reached towards the side of her outfit and started to slide the straps down. Kagome's eyes widened to saucers at what she did and grabbed a spare towel.

"H-Here, please cover up!" Kagome said tossing it to her a large blush on her face as she had nearly seen her naked. Yura smirked and did so and slipped into the water joining them.

"Mmm, this does feel wonderful." Yura said feeling the steam from the hot water as she sank into it joining them. Sango swam near here and she smiled and ran her hand through her wet brown hair the two smiling at one another

Kagome looked over at the two and for a moment felt a bit embarrassed. Both Sango as well as Yura seemed to fill out a bit more than she was. She was rather petite and tiny compared to them.

Kagome continued to bathe for a few minutes when she started to get up. "I think I should get going."

"Leaving so soon?" Yura asked her with a frown.

"Um I have some things to do if you don't mind." Kagome replied but Yura smiled at her.

"I insist you should stay, let all three of us get to know one another."

"You should consider staying longer Kagome." Sango called out to her smiling as well but something seemed off about it.

"I really think I should go." Kagome said when she suddenly felt something grab her leg. She kicked her leg free and looked around surprised at what just happened. She heard a giggle and turned her head towards Yura who smiled sweetly at her but Kagome felt nothing but bad intentions coming from her as she did. Something dark and ominous.

"The time for casual banter is over with my dear," Yura said and swam towards her.

"Stay back," Kagome said swimming backwards when she bumped into something. She turned her head and saw Sango pressed against her a smile on her face but Kagome noticed her eyes had a different look in them now.

"No escape." She said and wrapped her arms around Kagome before she could move.

"Let go Sango!" She shouted at her. "What are you doing!" Kagome yelled shocked at what she was doing.

"Did you really think you could trust every person you met?" Yura Of The Hair chided her with a dark smirk. "Foolish girl, don't you recognize a Youkai when it's before you?" She said to her cupping her face

Kagome let out a squeak in surprise that she had been duped and tricked by them

Strands of hair shot out of Yuras' fingers and wrapped around Kagome's figure. Yura made motions with her hands and they began to circle and tied around her body. Kagome tried to break loose from Sango's grip but to no avail and she cried out when she felt the hair tighten around her. Binding her legs and arms and preventing her from moving.

"Let me go right now or-MMPH!" Kagome was cut off when hair placed around her mouth and it covered it up and gagged her preventing her from screaming. She let out muffled screams

"That was easier than I thought, I would've thought a being who's the reincarnation of the legendary Miko would be more difficult." Yura said with a smile looking on at the trapped Kagome

"She could never hope to resist you Mistress." Sango said with a smile to her as she took Kagome in her arms and swam over to the side.

"Yes she never could, now then let's relax and enjoy ourselves." Yura said and laid Kagome on the bank of the springs, the struggling schoolgirl letting out muffled cries and squirming the best she could as she glared at her and Sango. Yura looked on with amusement at her. She could struggle all she went, no way was she getting out of her hair.

Yura grabbed Sango who leaned into her touches and kissed her slave on the lips. Sango moaned and allowed the Youkai access into her mouth as they kissed. She pulled away and smiled at her stroking her lips. She then dunk Sango into the water soaking her hair and pulled her back up as water dripped from the entranced Demon Hunter's head and hair.

Yura turned her around kissed the back of her neck earning moans of pleasure from Sango as she felt her hands roam underneath the towel she wore and caressed her breasts and squeezed them.

Yura smiled as she heard her cry out as she ran her tongue across her neck. Making a motion with her hand as hair appeared from them her comb which was lying on the bank of the spring came to her and she brought it up and began to comb Sango's hair holding her in one arm and combing her with the other.

The Youkai smiled at how easily her comb went through Sango's wet hair that shined with luster, with zero difficulty it did as it ran through and straightened them out as drops of water dripped out from the strands of hair. Removing any loose or split ends from her head.

Sango turned and kissed Yura and The Youkai for a rare turn allowed Sango to use her comb and run it through her own hair, letting her be on the receiving end of it for a change as her slave and lover combed her hair.

After a few minutes Yura pulled away from her

"Mmm, that's enough fun for now my dear." Yura told Sango pecking her on the cheek. "Now it's time for business. Go get her will you?" She said to her.

"Of course Mistress." Sango said with a smile and swam over to where Kagome was at on the shore of the springs still trying to get loose. She grabbed her by the leg and dragged her into the water. Kagome let out a muffled squeal as she felt her body beginning to sink into the water. She was pulled up by Sango and placed in front of her. Sango wrapping an arm around her to hold Kagome upright and so she was facing Yura.

Kagome glared at Yura still full of defiance which amused the Youkai. Yura reached out and cupped her by the chin the two staring eye to eye and Yura grinned darkly which made Kagome shudder.

"Since you have the ability to sense the Shikon shards, your going to help me just like Sango is." She told her and Kagome's eyes widened at how she knew and shook her head in refusal causing Yura to frown.

"Hmph, say whatever you want. You will help me willingly or not." Yura told her and made a motion with her hands and suddenly a jeweled amulet appeared in her hands. "This will make you more willing to help me. Hold her still Sango." Yura told her as she raised the pendant up. The same one she has used before on Sango, having turned The Demon Hunter into her slave and now going to use it on Kagome.

"Yes Mistress." Sango said and wrapped her arms more securely around Kagome she she couldn't move or struggle. Playfully she stroked her hair making her shudder.

Yura held the jewelry out in front of Kagome as it dangled from a lone strand of hair from her fingers. Yura than begin to spin it right in front of her eyes a smile on her face.

"MMPH!" Kagome cried out and kicked her legs trying to get free but only wound up splashing the water and did little to help her. She was forced to watch it and began to feel something coming from it. Something pulsing from it.

Kagome's struggles began to subside and her body stopped moving as the magic jewelry began having its effect on her. Like before with Sango who was holding her, Yura was using it to hypnotize her.

She let out a whimper as she stared at the jeweled pendant. Slowly she felt herself growing weaker and weaker with each passing moment

After a few moments she had stopped struggling and her body was no longer tense as she stared

"There, that will do it." Yura said and removed the hair covering Kagome's mouth. Kagome had a glazed look in her eyes and a smile on her face as she stared at Yura.

"Now then little one, tell me is it true you can sense the shards?" Yura asked with a smile to her.

"Yes, I can." Kagome responded to her smiling obediently.

"Good as I thought, now then will you help me find them? Find and complete the Shikon Jewel?" She asked with a smile to her leaning her head against hers and Kagome giggled.

"Yes Mistress Yura, I shall help you find them." Kagome replied to her and The Youkai grinned as like Sango she was now under her control.

"Good girl," She said and kissed her playfully on the forehead. She then removed the hair and slid in between Sango and Kagome an arm wrapped around both girls who leaned into her touch and rubs. "Let's continue bathing before we go shall we?"

"Yes Mistress." Sango and Kagome said at the same time with a smile and the youkai let out a laugh.

Sometime later…

Yura laid content on a bed of hair in her lair. A smile was on her face as she looked at the bottle that had the Shikon shards in them. Soon she would have all of them and be the most powerful demon.

She heard a sigh and turned her head and looked on at Sango and Kagome lying beside her asleep. Like Sango, Kagome was now wearing an outfit similar to what Yura wore.

Yura got up and kissed both playfully on the cheek and ran her comb through their hair. Loving how soft and beautiful they were.

"Sleep well my pets," Yura said to them with a purr. "Soon your Mistress will have all The Shards and have The power of The Shikon Jewel at her disposal."


	5. Chapter 5

Yura's New Life

"Finally, I'm back to my original form!" The dark short green haired woman said as she felt herself as she had regained her body. "After all these months I'm finally back!" Yura Of The Hair said with an evil grin as she had returned. "Now I can finally have my revenge on that blasted Inuyasha and that miserable girl!" She said seething with anger remembering how she had previously been defeated.

That girl, Kagome was it? Had somehow discovered her weakness and her Comb which was the source of her power had been broken and she had been defeated by them. While she was believed to be dead by them she was in fact still alive, as the comb was not fully destroyed and slowly had been mending and repairing itself piece by piece as time went by until it was finally complete and she had returned at long last.

"Now only did I lose the chance to get the shards but that wretched hanyou destroyed much of my beautiful collection of hair I worked so hard to collect." Yura lamented with a shake of her head recalling how she had been defeated. "No matter this time I won't play around." She said and drew out her sword strapped to her side. "No this time I'll deal with them quick enough before they knew what happened." She said envisioning it covered with their blood.

With a grin Yura sheathed her sword and running her comb through her hair loving the feeling of it once again she broke off into a run, right now she had to make it on foot since she had loss so much hair she wasn't able to transport like she usual would. But no matter, she was fast enough on her feet and all she'd need to do was find some marauders' or bandits and kill them and add her hair to her collection and she'd be able to transport like she usual would.

She darted through the trees going at a fast pace, not even an alert deer would notice her as she made her way as she made her way, planning on finding Inuyasha and Kagome and killing them and adding their hair to her collection as well as obtain the Shikon Shards they possessed.

"Since he's a Hanyou, he'll be weakened every new moon when he becomes human." She said to herself. "That is when I'll strike and kill both of them." She said as she devised a plan in her head.

She continued going on when she leapt onto a branch and stopped when she noticed something. "Hmm, what have we here?" She said looking on.

She peered through and spotted a group of brigands cornering a hooded beggar and backing them into a tree with no escape as they surrounded them.

"Your money or your life." The leader of the group ordered raising his short sword threatening.

"Please sirs, I have no money just let me pass." The beggar responded with a female voice. "What if I pay you a different matter?" She asked and the group laughed.

"Since you ask I guess you can pay us in a different matter, it's been a while since we've had female company. Boys I get her first, you can have her after I'm-" Before he could finish that sentence and carry out what he was going to do he felt something slash across his neck and his head rolled off his shoulders shocking his men.

"What the?!" The group shouted at what just happened when suddenly Yura appeared in the middle of their midst and attacked with her sword and cut them down using both sword and hair to kill them one by one she showed no mercy to them ignoring their pleas as the youkai reveled in the killing of them. Your first kills since returning.

"Hmph, I guess their hair will do for now." Yura said after killing them as their hair was mostly short but she didn't have time to be picky. She sensed a presence and saw the hooded woman. "Go on and get out of here, I'm sedated now human don't risk staying or I'll add your head and hair to my collection." She said warning her.

"You ruined my fun," The beggar said to her. "I was about to enjoy myself and have a good time before you decided to show up." She said and Yura turned and saw a woman's face with green eyes with annoyance in them. "Hmmm, well I'll admit you're a lot better specimen than these wretches. Yes, I can have plenty of fine with you." She said smiling revealing a fang.

"What the hell are you babbling about, get lost before I decide to kill you." Yura said and the woman giggled and Yura narrowed her eyes not finding any humor in it.

"Well then allow me to properly introduce myself." The woman said and she suddenly glowed and the beggar robes disappeared and in place was a black and purple outfit with bats all over them, a pair of wings stuck out of her back and her head as she had long lime green hair.

"Morrigan Aensland Queen of The Makai Realm at your service." The Succubus said to her revealing herself as she had taken a trip to the past of Feudal Japan to see if there was any excitement going on back then. She had been playing the helpless beggar act and was going to reveal herself to the Brigands shock but now the Youkai who stood before had ruined her fun. "Yes, I can imagine all sorts of fun with you, maybe you can give a Queen a bit of excitement." She said in a lusty tone to Yura.

"Queen?" Yura said but smirked. "I'd had brigands, mercenaries, peasants, demons, and even a Priest in my collection of hair, but I've never had a Queen before. I'll amend that right now!" She said and leapt and lashed out with her sword looking to cut Morrigan's head off. Morrigan brought her wings up and they hardened becoming thicker than steel and blocked the attack preventing her from getting through. Morrigan smiled and kicked Yura backed who flipped and landed on her feet and slashed at her again and Morrigan dodged it appearing before her hovering upside down in front of her face to face.

Morrigan grinned and leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead before dropping and suddenly ramming her foot into her back knocking her to the ground on her stomach.

Yura gritted her teeth and pulling herself up slashed up at her barely missing her. "Die!" She shouted and lashed out with her hand and Morrigan felt something wrap around her hand. She looked and noticed that strands of hair had latched onto it and she raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Your head's mine!" Yura shouted and lashed out with her other hand looking to take her head right off.

To her surprise Morrigan reached out and caught it before it reached her neck. "What?!" Yura shouted in surprise as no one's ever done that before let alone see her hair. Morrigan reached down and yanked the hairs off her arm revealing flesh but the wound healed instantly.

"Not bad, but I've seen other demons in the Makai Realm use tactics like that with more skill than you and I've beaten them before," Morrigan said to her. "You see I'm what is called an S Class Demon, that means the Elite of the Elite hence why I rule the Makai Realm as I'm skilled in both fighting and magic. You, you are at best a B Class Demon which is way below me but with a little luck and skill you might reach an A Class in fifty or a hundred or so years. Your power is way below me my dear, I'd advise you to surrender and become my pet." She said with a flirty smile to her. "I promise you'll enjoy your life with me."

Yura scowled in anger at her words. How dare she say such things about her! "I'll teach you to underestimate me!" She shouted in fury. She charged her and slashed at her sword which Morrigan ducked under. Morrigan jabbed her in the stomach multiple times at a fast pace stunning Yura. She then felt her hands reaching up and touching and rubbing her chest.

"Mmm, yes very nice." Morrigan said with a smile examining Yura's breasts feeling the roundness of them and pressing her thumbs against them. "Let's take a closer peek shall we." She said with a smile reaching up to pull apart her outfit and give her a better examination.

"Enough!" Yura shouted lashing at her again which Morrigan dodged and flew up into the air blowing a kiss at her. Yura leapt after her through the treetops and felt her hair coming back enabling her to balance and fight up there and smirked as she wouldn't get away this time.

Using her hair to leap across she came at her looking to cut her down and Morrigan dodged it. Morrigan kicked at her which she avoided and slashed at her sword which she blocked with her wings. A smile was on her face contrast to Yura's scowl who wanted nothing more than to kill the Succubus. Morrigan using a spell fired several bats at her which she evaded dodging their fangs and claws and cut a few of them down with her blade and hair slicing them apart.

Morrigan flew at her and lashed out with tendrils forming from her wings and Yura dodged them and grinned and lashed out with her hairs and caught her around the leg surprising Morrigan, she used her other hand and wrapped her up binding her with the hair immobilizing her.

"See?" Yura said walking across a strand like a tightrope artist with a grin as Morrigan struggled but was unable to get free. "I told you not to underestimate me, now you're going to die and I'll add your hair to my collection. I'll recount how I killed you to those two once I find them as well." She said bringing her sword out ready to kill her.

Morrigan however was also grinning as if amused. "I must say, you overestimate your own power my dear, I'm just toying with you." She said to her.

"Don't try to bluff, no one can escape my hair. You're immobilized like a worm on a hook." Yura said to her frowning.

"Immobilized maybe," Morrigan said and grinned wickedly. "But never helpless!" She said and suddenly missiles fired from her wings at Yura who was stunned at what happened and leapt trying to dodge them. Morrigan then flexed and expanded her wings and snapped the hair freeing herself.

Yura continued trying to dodge them but there was dozens of them and she was hit eventually by one of them and that stalled her enabling more to hit her as they slammed into her.

"Soul Fist!" Morrigan shouted and fired the spell at her and it hit Yura and she was knocked off her strands of hair and with a cry fell down and landed on her stomach on the ground.

Morrigan floated down and saw her on all fours trying to get her wits about her. Morrigan approached Yura and seeing the position she was at with her butt sticking up saw an all too teasing opportunity.

Smack!

Yura squealed in surprised as Morrigan's hand came down upon her ass suddenly as she was leaning over and raised her hand back up and delivered another firm slap to her butt. A third one followed causing an embarrassed blush to form on her face. Morrigan delivered a forth one before resting it on there.

"Yes, Yes, nice and round and the perfect amount of bounce." Morrigan said pleased as she caressed her backside and traced a finger underneath near getting dangerously close past the undergarment she wore.

Yura scrambled and pulled herself up panting heavily as she was tired but would never admit it her eyes narrowed and darkened as she was going to kill her no matter what she had to do.

"I'll burn you to a crisp!" Yura shouted at her. "There won't be anything left of you after I'm done!" She vowed and grinned evilly at her. "Prepare to die!" She shouted pointing her comb and fired several streams of fire at her. She grinned as it hit Morrigan who didn't move and consumed the area she was standing at.

Yura grinned as her eyes reflected the burning fire and laughed thinking she had finally killed her at last.

"Valkryie Turn!" A voice shouted and to her shock Morrigan appeared out of the fire completely unharmed. She flew backwards at her and her legs and wings combined and began spinning and drilling hitting Yura right in the stomach. The youkai cried out in pain and agony at the feeling of it as it hit her. The blow knocked her off her feet sending her backwards.

Before she hit the ground Morrigan using her speed appeared and caught her.

"See, I told you you should've surrendered but you had to be difficult." Morrigan said playfully carrying her in her arms. She reached up and removed a bit of blood from Yura's mouth with her thumb who looked up at her weakly. Morrigan looked on her with a smile as she still attempted to struggled but she was beaten as she had no energy or strength left.

Yura looked at the Succubus her red eyes faintly opened.

"You're going to enjoy your new life as my pet my sweet." Morrigan said and leaning down kissed her. Yura moaned feeling it but she didn't have the strength to struggle or resist. Instead the kiss felt pleasant and she felt as if she wanted more of it from her as she weakly returned it.

New thoughts entered her mind, thoughts of obeying Morrigan and doing whatever her mistress asked her as her life was devoted towards pleasing her loving mistress.

Morrigan pulled away and kissed her on the cheek leaving a green kiss mark on there as she was under her control now as Yura feel unconscious. "Let's go." She said and flew up into the night sky Yura in her arms and disappeared through a portal going back to her Realm

Sometime later…

"Yura?" Morrigan called out seated on her throne calling for her newest servant.

Yura an obedient smile on her face entered the room and kneeled before her. "Yes Mistress Morrigan?" She asked her.

"I'm in the mood for a little dancing. Care to perform for me?" Morrigan asked as she was the newest member of her Harem. She couldn't turn her into a Succubus like others she had done like Psylocke since she wasn't a Virgin when she got her but she could find plenty of uses for her.

"Of course Mistress." Yura responded and Morrigan grinned and performing a bit of magic produced a Belly Dancer outfit which Materialized on Yura.

"Now then dance me for me my Sweet Yura." She said with a grin.

"Yes Mistess." Yura said with a smile and began to dance for Morrigan who watched on as her life was now devoted towards pleasing and serving The Queen of the Makai Realm.


End file.
